Círculo vicioso
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: KiseKuro no correspondido. AoKuro. KagaKuro. Otras parejas dentro. Un círculo amoroso que se transforma en un vicio, en un círculo de destrucción y dolor, porque nunca nadie tiene lo que quiere y lo único que queda son sólo sueños.


**Claim: **Kise Ryouta/Kuroko Tetsuya.  
**Notas: **No tiene línea de tiempo.  
**Rating:** T.  
**Género: **Rpmance/Angst.  
**Tabla de retos: **Musical (Agustín Lara).  
**Tema: **05. ¿Quién me roba tu amor? Si lo tengo guardado.

* * *

**Círculo vicioso.**

El suspiro resuena en el aire en perfecta armonía y durante unos segundos, causa un ataque de risitas. Los ojos rosados se encuentran con los dorados, en un entendimiento difícil de explicar. Luego, ambos apartan la vista, se vuelcan a sus respectivas bebidas, que de pronto parecen lo más interesante del universo. Momoi sostiene una malteada y juega con ella de tal manera que el hielo resuena en su interior, llenando el silencio entre ellos. Kise se ha terminado su soda, pero la observa con tal fuerza que casi podría rellenarla con el poder de su mente. Es una reunión extraña y ambos se arrepienten de haberla concertado, aunque en principio fuese por casualidad.

—Así que, te gusta Tetsu-kun, ¿eh? —pregunta ella y su rostro ha perdido todo amago de sonrisa. Kise sólo la ha visto así durante partidos importantes, aunque claro, estando con la Generación de los Milagros, es de todas formas un fenómeno difícil de observar.

—¿Y a ti? —evade la pregunta el rubio, que en alguna parte de su mente no puede creer que esta conversación esté sucediendo.

—Bueno, eso es obvio —ella se encoge de hombros, como para quitarle importancia al asunto, aunque lo tiene, a juzgar por la confrontación que se está dando entre ellos—. No voy a permitir que ganes, Ki-chan —lo señala con un dedo, adornado con una uña larga y rosa. Y para su sorpresa, Kise se echa a reír—. ¡Esto no es un juego, Ki-chan!

—Lo siento, Momocchi —se disculpa su interlocutor y por un breve instante, Momoi puede ver lo que todas sus fanáticas adoran de él, ese semblante despreocupado, coronado por una sonrisa infantil y sincera—. Pero no creo que yo sea tu rival. No realmente, aunque me gustaría, claro que sí.

—¿A qué te refieres? —pero Momoi sabe perfectamente a qué se refiere Kise, por eso desvía la vista, como si de pronto estuviese muy interesada en el paisaje exterior, que puede ver por una ventana fría, casi congelada. El invierno está sobre sus cabezas y avanza inexorablemente, tiñendo todo de color rojo conforme se acerca la Navidad. Hay parejas por todas partes y grupos de amigos, el aire huele a café caliente y a un nuevo empezar; todo es lo suficientemente hermoso como para darle una excusa para no pensar más.

—Aominecchi —responde Kise. Casi nadie puede decir cuándo va en serio y cuándo no, pues siempre está tonteando y diciendo sandeces, pero la mirada en su rostro es seria, profunda, diferente de la que tendría un chico encaprichado de casi 15 años de edad, que es así como lo consideran todos (incluso ella, hasta ahora), en cuanto a su supuesto enamoramiento de Kuroko.

—¡No me digas...! —pide ella, pero de nuevo sabe de lo que habla, aunque finge no darse cuenta—. Aomine no...

—Él no, pero, ¿qué hay de Kurokocchi? —todos lo han visto, lo han vivido en carne propia. La imparable combinación de Luz y Sombra de Teiko, un lazo inexplicable e irrompible entre ambos. Y los ojos de Kuroko, tan azules, tan transparentes, como para sacar una conclusión.

—¡Pues vaya círculo amoroso estamos hechos! —ríe Satsuki y lo único que la delata es la inusitada fuerza con la que golpea la mesa al levantarse, llamando la atención de otros clientes en el restaurant—. Bueno, Ki-chan, me parece que hay cosas más importantes que esto por el momento. Concentrémonos en el próximo torneo y que gane el mejor. Recuerda, todavía no perdemos la oportunidad.

La joven se despide con un movimiento de la mano y tras pagar, sale al frío aire invernal para dirigirse a casa. Por supuesto, Kise sabe que sus últimas palabras se refieren a Kuroko y, sorprendentemente, escucharlas le da ánimos. Momocchi ha planteado una competencia justa y aunque Aominecchi no sepa que él también participa, Kise no tiene planeado perder.

.

A veces, Kise no puede evitar sentirse como un fracasado, aunque muchos lo conozcan, veneren y teman por pertenecer a la Generación de los Milagros. Lo ha dicho en más de una ocasión, no por ser humilde o regodearse, sino porque lo siente como la dolorosa y única verdad: él es el eslabón más débil de ese montón de genios del basket, el de menor talento y al que menos reconocen. Ha perdido en muchas cosas, perdía incluso cuando aún estaba en Teiko y se batía todos los días con Aomine, ya fuese en el basket o en cuestiones más personales.

Kise está acostumbrado a ser un perdedor. O al menos así lo cree, hasta que vuelve a encontrarse con Kurokocchi en Preparatoria, hasta que se da cuenta de que una pequeña esperanza aún vive en él. Aominecchi ya no está, Momocchi tampoco y aunque sabe que el camino no será fácil, un nuevo mundo de posibilidades se abre ante él. Porque sus sentimientos por Kurokocchi siguen ahí, sinceros, incluso más grandes, palpitando junto a su corazón.

—Kurokocchi, ven a Kaijou conmigo —es el primero de muchos intentos, que recibirán la misma respuesta negativa—. Juguemos juntos.

No obstante, Kise Ryouta no pierde la esperanza a pesar de las diversas negativas, a pesar de que sus vidas transcurren en lugares diferentes y que, aún cuando antes las pasaban juntos en Teiko, nada sucedió. Su esperanza empieza a morir unos meses después, conforme se van adaptando a la vida en preparatoria, a los nuevos compañeros y entrenamientos, pues con ellos llegan nuevas amistades y rivales, como a Kise le duele comprobar.

Al principio piensa que no es nada de lo cual deba preocuparse, que es normal entre compañeros de equipo confiar los unos en los otros, que nadie más que Kagami Taiga tiene la capacidad, en Seirin, de atajar los prodigiosos pases de Kuroko. Pero tras su primera batalla, tras las diferentes ocasiones en que ha estado de espectador en las gradas, Kise comienza a notar los pequeños signos que marcan a su nuevo rival.

No sólo son amigos. La manera en que Kuroko lo trata no lo expresa así. Las bromas, las miradas, la camaradería, superan por mucho lo que Kuroko tenía con Aomine, aunque entre ellos nunca hubo más que amistad y quizá, muy en el fondo, sentimientos no correspondidos. Kuroko le muestra a Kagami un lado que ni siquiera él conocía, un lado que duele ver y que sólo es un anhelo para Kise.

_Le gust_a, se da cuenta un día, cuando ya no puede seguir negándolo. Es un pensamiento doloroso, tan doloroso como la esperanza que todavía no termina de derrumbarse en su interior y que en primer lugar, Kise desearía nunca hubiera existido. Porque cuando se tiene esperanza, siempre se anhela, se piensa, se maquina y se fantasea hasta el límite del dolor. _A Kurokocchi le gusta Kagamicchi_, no le sorprende del todo, pues Kagami ha demostrado ser un excelente rival, pero duele, cómo duele. Tiene que hacer algo al respecto.

.

—¡Hey! —la voz de Kise suena sorprendentemente fuerte en medio del tumulto que arman los jugadores de Seirin en una típica sesión de entrenamiento. El rubio ha estado luchando por días con su inconsciente, preguntándose si es buena idea rendirse sin presentar la batalla final. Su instinto ha ganado (no es demasiado maduro para seguir la lógica y no quiere hacerlo) y ha terminado saltándose las clases para acudir a Seirin y aclarar todo de una vez por todas.

—¡Tú! ¿Qué haces aquí? —Kagami es el primero en señalarlo con un dedo y sabe que, si no se apresura, terminará haciendo de conejillo de indias para la entrenadora de Seirin y su equipo.

—Quiero hablar con Kurokocchi, por favor —Kise ya lo ha localizado, a pesar de ser el jugador fantasma y todo lo demás. Por supuesto, el de ojos azules no parece nada feliz de verlo, pero al notar su seriedad e ignorando las protestas de los demás, asiente para darle a entender que tiene un poco de tiempo para él—. Lo devolveré pronto, lo prometo.

—Más te vale —amenaza Riko y se acaricia los nudillos para enfatizar su amenaza—. O ya te las verás conmigo.

—Vale, vale —Kise trata de ignorar el escalofrío que le recorre la espalda al tratar de imaginarse qué castigo horrible le puede poner Aida Riko si no cumple con su promesa, pero luego desecha toda idea en cuanto Kuroko y él se encuentran en un lugar seguro, detrás del gimnasio y apartados de todos.

—¿Qué sucede, Kise-kun? —una suave brisa de otoño barre el lugar desierto y le pone la piel de gallina a ambos, que se limitan a mirarse. Kuroko, esperando. Kise, tratando de encontrar la manera de empezar.

—Kurokocchi, me gustas —¿Cuántas veces lo ha dicho ya? Ambos han perdido la cuenta, sin embargo, en esta ocasión es diferente, Kuroko lo percibe en el tono de voz de Kise, en su rostro impasible, tenso, en sus manos que no hacen más que temblar a sus costados. Muchas veces lo ha rechazado con palabras crueles, esta vez, se dice, merece ser tan sincero como él.

—Lo siento, Kise-kun —su voz es impasible, aunque debería de estar temblando a causa del frío, mismo al que Kise culpa de sus temblores, que le piden echar a correr. ¿Qué esperaba? Y sin embargo, aún sabiendo su respuesta, el escucharla duele—. No puedo corresponder tus sentimientos —por un momento, Kuroko espera que Kise se abalance sobre él, suplicando y quejándose como siempre hace, pero nada sucede y ese es el punto decisivo que marca lo real de la situación.

—Lo sabía —confiesa el rubio y sus ojos se pierden un instante en la lejanía, antes de volver a posarlos sobre Kuroko, con una sonrisa en los labios—. Sólo quería que tú lo supieras también, Kurokocchi. Que no iba de broma, a pesar de que lo pareciera en más de una ocasión.

—Gracias, Kise-kun —Kuroko también sonríe y aunque Kise sabe que nunca podrán llegar a ser algo más, puede sentir en esa sonrisa la promesa de una amistad, un vínculo aún más fuerte del que compartían en Teiko y puede conformarse con eso, es mejor que nada.

Kuroko está dándose la vuelta para regresar a la práctica cuando, de sorpresa para ambos, Kise pregunta lo que ha estado carcomiéndolo durante varias semanas sin saber.

—Kurokocchi, ¿te gusta Kagamicchi? —durante un instante, Kise duda obtener una respuesta, pues Kuroko se ha detenido a mirarlo, como sopesando si de verdad puede confiar en él y revelar dicha información.

—Sí —responde con sinceridad, algo innato en él, aunque lastime.

—Entonces Kagamicchi tiene suerte —y algo más, que a él le falta, aunque nunca podrá adivinar qué es. Ni Kuroko mismo lo sabe. Pero de nuevo ha perdido y en la competencia justa, sólo Kuroko ha tenido la palabra final.

—No —niega el jugador fantasma con la cabeza y parece tan triste como Kise en esos momentos. Triste y resignado. ¿Podría ser que...?

—Kurokocchi, ¿le has dicho a Kagamicchi de esto? —la respuesta obvia es que no, pero quiere saber más y si averigua algo, aunque sea un mínimo detalle que haya dañado a Kurokocchi, Kagamicchi lo pagará.

—No —vuelve a repetir—. No tiene sentido.

Claro, Kagami es del tipo de hombres que les va bien con una chica linda al lado. Pero eso no hace menos sorprendente el hecho de que Kuroko se haya rendido, eligiendo el camino por el que Kise aún transitaba (no, aún transita): el de la dolorosa esperanza.

—Ahora, si me disculpas, regreso a la práctica —Kuroko le dirige un último gesto con la mano antes de partir, dejándolo solo. Kise siente que las lágrimas afloran en sus ojos, nublando su visión de ese día otoñal, dorado y las deja caer, no sólo por él, sino también por Kurokocchi, sino también por Momocchi, que de pronto ha acudido a su mente sin ninguna razón.

_¡Pues vaya círculo amoroso estamos hechos!_, sus palabras resuenan en su mente, como si las hubiese pronunciado apenas. Como si la tuviese frente a sí, bebiendo aún de su malteada atestada de hielo. Pero por fin comprende sus palabras, su mirada esquiva clavada en el exterior de la ventana, su negativa a creer que Aomine tuviera interés en Kuroko. _A Momocchi le gusta Aominecchi_, qué sencillo, qué fácil de ver. Toda esa discusión, esas palabras sobre esperanza y sobre aún tener oportunidad, todas cobran sentido y se refieren a Aominecchi.

—Pues sí, vaya que somos un círculo vicioso, Momocchi —su celular suena para llamarlo a práctica, donde quizá pueda olvidar por un rato lo sucedido. Pero sólo por un rato—. Y los círculos viciosos son difíciles de romper.

**FIN.**


End file.
